1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to syringe construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved safety syringe apparatus wherein the same is arranged to prevent reuse of a syringe organization to minimize spread of transmittable disease.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Contemporary society is experiencing an alarming spread of transmittable disease, and particularly disease such as AIDS, wherein the disease is notoriously conspicuous among drug addicts utilizing a syringe in a multiple of applications thereby spreading the disease. Further, the use of the instant invention prevents reuse of the needle portion of the organization further preventing spread of bacteriological and viral infections. Prior art hypodermic needle organizations are utilized in the prior art and may be found for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,467 wherein the piston of the plunger is destroyed upon forward projection of the plunger in its use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,683 to Woznika sets forth a single use syringe organization wherein an expansion plug positioned in the outlet flow channel of the syringe expands after being exposed to a drug containing water.
U.S Pat. No. 4,207,870 to Eldridge sets forth a syringe organization utilizing a one-way valve positioned within a chamber allowing the venting of air as blood enters the chamber, but is not allowed the passage of blood.
U S. Pat. No. 4,775,364 to Alles sets forth a nonreusable syringe organization wherein the plunger includes a lip when projected forwardly rides over an associated cooperating lip preventing retraction of the plunger relative to the syringe body.
U.S Pat. No. 4,226,236 to Genese sets forth a multi-compartment syringe arranged for expelling of the medicant in the syringe as the plunger is directed through the body of the syringe effecting mixing of the medication contained therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved safety syringe apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in preventing reuse of the organization subsequent to injection within an individual and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.